Thanksgiving In The Tower
by lavigneforever
Summary: Trying to have a normal, Non-dysfunctioncal thanksgiving is inevitable with the teen titans


"Beastboy did you get the turkey we needed?" Robin asked as he rushed around the tower.

The Titans were currently trying their hardest to have a normal Thanksgiving this year, as opposed to last year when Beastboy wound up with the turkey on his head. Following this Starfire shot starbolts all around the dining room trying to make Beastboy calm down.

"You're not going to wear our dinner this time right green bean?" Cyborg said as he made the stuffing.

Beastboy was getting tired of all the jokes that he had gotten in the past year.

"Raven, the guys are emasculating me!" Beastboy fake whined to his girlfriend.

Raven was far too busy reading her book of Azar to get into the fine details of a Titans Thanksgiving.

"Figure it out yourself babe." Raven simply said as she flipped a page.

Beastboy just groaned.

"Instead of whining, help make the mash potatoes, will-"

Suddenly Starfire came flying into the kitchen and slammed Beastboy out of the way. He flew towards the viewing window and collided with it.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"IT SHALL BE I WHO MAKES THE POTATOES MASHED!" Starfire said in a giant demonic voice

"It's someone's time of the month..." Raven muttered under her breath.

Beastboy groaned and slowly slid down the window and fell onto the ground.

"Ow."

Robin and Cyborg rushed over to Beastboy and helped him up.

"Just go make your weird tofu thanksgiving crap ok?" Cyborg said

Beastboy only groaned in response. The boys sat him at the table and positioned his unconscious body ever so carefully.

"There! now it's like he's not even knocked out!" Robin said proudly.

Beastboy's head came down and slammed onto the table with a thud.

"Suurrre, you can't even tell..." Raven said sarcastically as she lifted her boyfriends head back up to rest on her shoulder

Starfire was giggling away in the kitchen as she stirred the mashed potatoes.

"We are such a dysfunctional family." Cyborg commented as he looked around the tower.

There was a ding which meant the turkey was ready.

"Beastboy just bought the turkey why is the bell ringing?" Robin asked as he walked over to the oven.

He saw a weird pile of goo in the oven that looked like it was about to explode.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Robin yelled as he tackled Starfire to the ground.

Cyborg hit the floor, Raven rolled her eye and then made a force field of dark energy to shield herself and Beastboy. There was a large explosion and the kitchen and dining room were covered in green goop. Silkie came into the kitchen and began to lick away the goop that was splattered everywhere.

"MY SNORF KABORF!" Starfire yelled in dissapointment.

"Your snotty what?" Cyborg asked as he put the still unconscious Beastboy back in his chair.

Beastboy woke up suddenly and began to laugh.

"Snotty! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Raven hit her boyfriend in the head and Beastboy was out again.

"Raven, what was that for?!" Robin said as he lifted Beastboy's head to make sure he was ok.

"He's immature."

"Well i'm sure hitting him is the correct way to solve that." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Well i guess we should eat..." Robin said unsure as he looked at a very damaged kitchen.

"I'm down!" Cyborg added as he rushed to set up the table.

It took all of ten seconds for Cyborg to set up the table. It was cleaning up that was going to take a while.

"Shouldn't we wait until Beastboy comes too?" Robin asked as he sat down.

"I am far too hungry, boyfriend Robin!" Starfire groaned.

"Yeah! it was his fault he was thrown across the tower." Cyborg said as he shoved turkey in his mouth.

"Um Cy, Starfire threw him across the tower, how is that BB's fault?"

Cyborg muffled something since he had food in his mouth.

"You people are animals." Raven said with anger.

Suddenly Beastboy sprang awake and was muttering battle cries.

"TITANS GO!" Beastboy yelled

He tried to head butt something and he wound up with the turkey on his head again. He began to panic

Cyborg dropped his fork, Robin just put his head in his hands, Raven was rubbing her temples, and Starfire was loosing it from laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! Beastboy is a turkey!"

"It's not funny Star." Robin deadpanned.

Beastboy was panicking now and was running around the room with the turkey.

"I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT BIRD! DON'T YOU TRASH IT BB! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN EAT IT OFF YOUR HEAD!" Cyborg yelled down the hallway as he chased Beastboy.

Starfire began to throw starbolts around the tower.

"Happy thanksgiving guys." Raven deadpanned as she walked out.

it was inevitable to have a normal Holiday meal with the titans, but when thanksgiving came along it just got weirder.

THE END

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Review plzzzzz tanks!


End file.
